


Someone Wants the Inquisition

by FemShem



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Female Characters, Female Homosexuality, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, Femslash, Femslash Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemShem/pseuds/FemShem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femslash/smut from Dragon Age</p><p>Female Inquisitor Maileek Lavallen and Spymaster Leliana come to a mutual arrangement while play "The Great Game", at least Leliana is playing it.</p><p>No you don't need to be a fan to follow this cutting.</p><p>Part of a larger work...cut for femslash scene only for Femslash Friday.</p><p>I'll be on hiatus from 11/1/2015-12/15/2015.  Miss you guys. Be back soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Wants the Inquisition

Lilliana was not in her normal cloak shrouded in secrecy when she came to the Inquisitor’s quarters.

She was breathtakingly beautiful even when she tried to hide it, but when she just let herself merely be seen…wow.

That was Maileek’s complete thought.

Wow.

The beautiful red hair was sumptuous, but not as much as her watery blue eyes could give anyone a come hither and/or I might kill you look.

“You wanted to see me, Inquisitor.” Lilliana practically sauntered into the room.

Maileek was practically gaping at her at the door. The Spymaster missed nothing; she certainly wasn’t going to miss Maileek drooling at her when she walked in the room.

The Inquisitor cleared her voice to speak, and then she thought better of it. There were no words that she could give to Lilliana that would not be brushstrokes broad enough to paint a house.

Words were too big to be used. They would be almost gaudy, ugly.

The Inquisitor crossed to Lilliana. She never broke her gaze with the bard, but she could see eyes change and almost whisper a challenge to her as she began to smile. sternness gave way to a much younger playful exuberance.

love was a Dalish Elf. They could be impossibly fun.

They both knew the real reason the Inquisitor called her here. Lilliana did so like to dance. She started circle around the Inquisitor ducking her head as she suppressed a small giggle. Lilliana always knew when she was in charge of a situation. Perhaps she felt a little too entitled to always being in charge, thought the Inquisitor.

As Lilliana neared the halfway point of her circle, Maileek merely tucker her petite hand into the small of back and swept her up against her in one gesture.

“Inquisitor?”

The Inquisitor knew if she gave any voice to any thoughts she would lose any ground in this situation. She might not be a spymaster, but she knew women. Women like Lilliana were almost impossible to surprise, it was worth the risk of a slap in the face, or given that it was Lilliana, a knife in the gut.

No, Lilliana wouldn’t kill her, no matter how much danger she radiated. At least not for anything so slight as a kiss at least not yet. The Inquisition needed the Herald of Andraste for now. Perhaps that was the entire reason Lilliana was willing to play this game, though the Inquisitor felt they would have been attracted to each other in any other given situation. A compliment to each others taste in women.

It was a calculated risk. Say nothing, kiss her, and see how Lilliana responded to her.

The Inquisitor’s approach was slow leaning in for the kiss. Lilliana would have plenty of time to pull away or gouge her eyes out. 

Maileek moved in so close she could feel Lillana’s breath and barely grazed her lips with her own. Instead of going for the kiss, the Inquisitor brushed it aside to go for her tender neck instead.

Lilliana had been ready for the first move, but not the second. Her body betrayed her now. And she had always been such an accomplished player of the Game. The moment the Inquisitor’s lips touched her neck she felt her body stiffen ever so slightly as she pulled in her breath a little to quickly.

To be beaten by a simple move was like losing a pawn in the first few moves. It wasn’t going to end the game, but Lilliana almost wanted to scold herself for not seeing such a clever play.

Perhaps besting Florine and saving the Empress had honed the Inquisitor’s natural skill set.

Lillian’s skin was covered in goose bumps and electricity for a mere moment.

The Inquisitor who felt the need to press her advantage and see how Lilliana simply responded to her without forethought or thinking ten moved ahead , did not miss the moment.

A flash of flushed cheeks told the Inquisitor all she had already suspected. Lilliana was interested in her, even if it was only sexually. 

‘Only sexual’ was perfect at the moment. Knowing Lilliana expected everything to go in acceptable stages meant the Inquisitor had to take chances and break accepted rules.

Too rough or too rushed was only an issue if both parties didn’t know it was calculated.

The Inquisitor pinched Lillana’s already hard nipple. The fact that it was already hard wasn’t surprising; the fact that the Inquisitor was being so bold even for her was mildly surprising to both of them.

Lilliana took in a breath to speak. 

Not yet.

The Inquisitor could not let her speak yet, unless it was in protest. A moment later is became clear that wasn’t the case.

Before Lilliana could give her breath to her voice, Maileek kissed her softly on the mouth. Almost delicately allowing her tongue to flick gently across lips.

The rough pinch was with the delicate tongue, Lilliana had to take control of the situation in a way both of the could respect.

Lilliana pressed her small frame against the Inquisitor’s even more delicate one. The bard took control of the situation by kissing the Inquisitor deeply and reaching down and brushing her hand in between the Inquisitor’s legs.

The question wasn’t really about sex, but about control and excitement. In the moment Lillana’s hand touched the Inquisitor unexpectedly the Inquisitor lost control of the moment. Surprised not only by the action, but the amount of pleasure that surged through her body by a single touch from the bard.

“I know you have a lover…” the Inquisitor started. It was a good play, but it was cut short.

“You need not worry yourself about my affairs. Well—perhaps only one.”

The Hero of Fereldon was in no danger of losing the heart of her lover, and seeking out physical pleasure in the absence of one another was long ago established.

Of course Lilliana would rather be with her lover, but she would also like the veil to be intact, and Corypheus to be banished from all lands or thoughts.

However in the absence of her true desires lay this contrary little enigmatic elf, and a very sexy one at that. If the Inquisitor thought she was the conquest, Lilliana felt she had it the wrong way around.

Lilliana guided the Inquisitor backwards toward her bed. The Inquisitor was too entranced in the moment to notice. When the sexy little imp was close enough she merely pushed her backwards onto the bed.

The Inquisitor was startled.

Lilliana was surveying the enticing little woman, when the Inquisitor took her hand suddenly and pulled her on the bed suddenly and rolled on top of her pinning her to the bed.

Lilliana merely smiled. It was good to lose the upper hand for the moment it gave her time to calculate her next take over.

The Inquisitor could practically feel Lilliana thinking. She needed her to be more present and not constantly in the Game.

Maileek returned to her sensual assault of neck. It was her weak point. The small gasp let the Inquisitor know she was fully back in the present.

The heat radiating between thighs told Maileek that Lilliana could not solely be in her head, and have her body react the way it was reacting to her touch and affections.

Maileek let her hand run up thigh. Would she touch her on the first pass or not? tension spoke to her curiosity.

She could feel the damp material between where her hand was and where she wished to lightly touch Lilliana. The Inquisitor was sure she was quite wet herself, but she simply had to know how Lilliana would feel with a quick brush of a single finger.

A moan escaped lips, and the Inquisitor had her answer. Incredibly hot and slick.

Maileek had the sudden urge to peel off the appropriate clothing and taste her. The Inquisitor had managed to keep Lilliana from thinking about anything except what was happening in the moment.

Maileek moved forward with her passion quicker than she normally would because body seemed to demand it from her.

At hastened breath, and the offending clothing removed, and Maileek let a single finger slip inside Lilliana who immediately grabbed Maileek’s wrist to keep her from moving.

Lilliana was trying to simply maintain control of a body that had been absent touch for a long time. Of course she could have taken on a casual lover at anytime, but it hadn’t seemed like a priority. Now she wondered how she had managed for so long.

The Inquisitor was incredible skilled with her hands. She simply needed her to stop for a moment. Lilliana was so slick, yet when she grabbed the Inquisitors wrist it was like every muscles clenched against Maileek’s simple finger.

While Lilliana held her in place Maileek quickly kissed her way down body until she was perched between her legs, just waiting for a moment’s permission. As Lilliana rode through the wave of tension threatening to send her over the edge, she slowly released the death grip on the Inquisitor’s wrist.

At her first taste, Lilliana grabbed the short messy hair on the back of Maileek’s head. She expected that she would need to pause and wait for Lilliana. She knew orgasms were likely to only occur on her own terms. She would be surprised if she would even be able to let go of the control on their first encounter.

Lilliana wrapped her fingers through the elf’s hair keeping a tight rein on her. Maileek took that as permission. She slowly began to stroke Lilliana using one finger then two, but keeping an impossibly slow rhythm to her strokes, for now, pushing almost all the way in and out. Teasing.

The moment she added a quick taste body clamped down on her fingers. breathing was shallow, but she seemed to be maintaining control--somehow. Maileek moved in closer to taste her more deeply. 

Lilliana had long ago lost the advantage of the situation and she was dangerously close to losing control of her taut fit body.

Maileek could have been a bard with this skill set, she thought to herself, but was immediately brought back to the moment with the gentle lapping of Maileek’s tongue on her, tasting her, moving her lips over her.

She grabbed her hair more tightly trying to regain control of her body that she was losing to pure pleasure.

“Just let go.” 

The soft sexy voice of the Inquisitor just stating it somehow made it okay. She quit fighting her natural instincts.

Maileek very slowly began to pick up her pace both inside of Lilliana and the the movement of her tongue across her. She had to fight every urge to not go as fast or as deeply as she wanted. body was telling her everything she needed to know.

voice was ragged taking in sharp shallow breaths.

Maileek pressed up inside her and allowed her tongue to cover her in a single stroke. 

The moment Lilliana felt what she was doing, it was too late. She was too overcome by pleasure for thought. whole body began to buck in fits and starts, but all she could feel was pleasure and Maileek kissing her, licking her, inside her… A small cry escaped her lips.

It seemed like the orgasm would never end, but her breathing began to slow as did her body’s contractions.

The Inquisitor pulled her body up to match. 

She kept a slick finger barely pressing against Lilliana, but enough that she could still feel her pulsating beneath her touch. 

Just feeling excitement almost sent the Inquisitor over the edge, as well. The Inquisitor was panting a bit herself.

She knew better than to press with anything more than the lightest touch.

Lilliana would be too sensitive to stroke after such a hard orgasm.

Maileek knew she was a mess. She desperately wanted Lilliana to pay attention to her. 

She would wait. 

The Inquisitor was surprised Lilliana allowed her to…well she was surprised by her body’s candor.

They said nothing. Maileek simply held Lilliana who had now put her head on the elf’s shoulder as she lay on her back, spent for the moment.

Lilliana almost told her how incredible it had felt, but there was no need to…the Inquisitor had been there, too. She would know how she made Lilliana feel. It was nice not to talk and just enjoy. Odd, since Lilliana so much loved to talk and tell stories.

Lilliana enjoyed the sweet smell of Maileek’s hair and the tangy smell of sweat mixed with fresh sex. She loved the way she felt in bed, and how intuitive she was to her needs. It had been so long, she had hardly been a challenge.

Lilliana would have to rectify that in the future.

The bard didn’t know how much time had passed. Long enough for her own curiosity to return to the Inquisitor. Lilliana moved slightly to be able to kiss the nape of the Inquisitor’s neck.

“Have you ever been with a bard before, Inquisitor?”

“I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure. I’m sure I would remember it.”

Lilliana rolled on top of the Inquisitor and straddled her.

“I’m sure you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this more, Femslash can be found by FemShem.
> 
> It is broken down by the author in the title of other works.
> 
> This is from Dragon Age Female Inquisitor (Femslash): A Ladies Woman After All by FemShem which has 3 FemSlash scenes at the moment.


End file.
